A Future Life
by Superhero geek
Summary: Its been several years since the episode Bionic Showdown and Adam has grown up and after he tells Adriana his big secret, he gets the surprise of his life. Adam/OC. please read and review! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT ADRIANA!... sorry for the change guys but i don't have the time to do all 3 of the team member's love life so I chose Adam instead. I'm super sorry.
1. secret revealed

"Adriana, can i tell you something?" Adam asks as he walks up to up to his girlfriend, who was sitting on the couch watching Cops.

"Yeah what's up?" Adriana asked, looking up to see very nervous Adam.

"I've never told anyone this before. And I'm scared you won't want to be with me any more after I tell you this." Adam whispers quietly, almost in tears as he said the last part.

"Hey, hey, Adam, sweetheart, what could be that bad?" Adriana asked as she got up wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Okay, promise that you'll listen to everything I have to say."Adam asks, kissing her lips softly.

When they pull apart she nods and smiles encouragingly. "Ok Chase, Bree, and I are bionic" Adam says softly.

"What does that mean?" Adriana asks.

"It means that Bree has the power of super speed and she can talk in other people's voices. Chase can move things with his mind, and he can create force fields. And he has super hearing telescopic sight and is a gps locator. And I have the power of super strength and can absorb and redirect energy." Adam answers and then he goes to the couch and picks it up with one hand then sets it back on the ground to prove his point.

Adriana gasps and goes wide eyed, which Adam takes as a bad sign and breaks down into tears as he slumps down to the ground as his heart breaks into a million pieces.

After overcoming the initial shock, Adriana runs to Adam and wraps her arms around him and kisses his head. "I still love you and I still want to be with you. I don't care that you have super strength had can control energy. All I care about is that you be who you are."

At this Adam looked up at her and kissed her full on the lips. This kiss soon turned into a passionate make out session and ended up with Adriana and Adam making love in his bed.


	2. marry me?

**A/N: hey guys sorry it took so long to update. I've been busy planning my birthday this Saturday and with Christmas. So I will shut up now and let you read. Please review when you're done. Thanks!**

* * *

It has been a few weeks since the team had told their secret to their other half. And Adam felt that his Adriana deserved to know the whole truth, so he was going to take her to the lab. And after that, Adriana would soon find out.

* * *

Adam walks out of his new room with a special package that he had put in his pocket. He then pulls out his cell phone and dials Adriana's phone number.

After a few rings the most beautiful voice that he had ever heard answers. "Hey babe, what's up?" Adriana asks from the other side of the line.

"Hey, sweetheart? Do you want to come over and see the lab and then go for a walk?" Adam asks with a smile.

"Sure! When do you want me over?"

"How about now?" Adam answers.

"Okay. I'll be over in twenty minutes. See ya soon. Love you." Adriana says as she gathered her things.

"Great! Love you too. Bye." Adam says before hanging up.

About twenty minutes later, a knock sounded from the door, interrupting Adam's nervous pacing. After taking a few deep breaths, Adam opened the door to see his beautiful girlfriend in all her glory. With the sunlight reflecting off her silky brown, curly hair and her green eyes sparkling like emeralds. And the knee length light pink sundress she wore just added to the beauty that she was. Adam beamed a smile down at her and cupped her face and then kissed her, silently telling her that he loved her so much. After they broke apart, Adam rest his forehead against hers and looked into her eyes lovingly. Adriana was just about to kiss him again but then her eyes go wide and she darts off toward the bathroom, leaving Adam standing trying to catch his bearings.

A few seconds later Adam was running after her but stops as he finds her heaving up her breakfast in the toilet. Adam walks to her and pulls her hair back as she vomits and rubs her back soothingly. Once she was done, he sits against the wall and pulls her into his lap. He stokes her hair soothingly as she rest her head against his chest, soon falling asleep to the steady beat of his heart.

Once Adam notices Adriana has fallen asleep, her gets up with her in his arms and carries her to his bedroom, shifts her to on arm, pulls back the covers and lays her down. After making sure she's warm and comfortable, Adam takes the ring out of his pocket and goes to the jewelry box, where Adriana keeps some of her jewelry in for when she's over there, and takes everything out and replaces them with his soon to be fiance's, as long as she says yes, engagement ring. And then taped a note to the underneath of the lid saying, "Will you marry me? – love Adam." Then Adam when and hid all her jewelry in a box in his drawer. Next he went and finally went to the other side of the bed and slid under the covers next to her. He fell asleep with his arm draped around her waist.


	3. Accident

**A week later:**

* * *

*BLEEP*BLEEP*BLEEP*BLEEP* Adam turns over toward the end edge of the bed to look what making the noise and discovered it was a mission alert. It was toxic chemicals be dumped into the ocean and It was said to have armed guards that played look out for the operation. Adam jumped out of bed and ran to his closet and took out his mission suit.

"Where are you going?" Adriana asked groggily as she sat up.

"There's a mission. It's an armed chemical dumping." Adam says as he suits up.

"Okay. Please be careful. I love you." Adriana says, kissing him on the lips.

"Always. I love you. And I'll see you later." Adam says before pecking her on the lips and then leaving.

at the location, Adam, Bree and Chase were almost to the spill location but suddenly they were surrounded. They fought and fought but then suddenly a gun fire rang out and Adam yelled out in pain as the shot hit him in the chest. Bree ran to him using his super speed while chase called Mr. Davenport, aborting the mission and asking to send immediate evacuation, after saying Adam got shot.

After Mr. Davenport. Came and rescued the team, Adam woe up from his unconscious state. He reached up to tug on Mr. Davenport's shirt form where he was sitting next to Adam with his eyes closed and tears streaming down his face. Donald looks down in surprise.

Adam looks at him and then asks, "Can you guys do something for me?"

Chase looks up from where he sat in the corner with his head in his knees. "Of course Adam."

"Tell Adrianna that I love her so much and to take care of the baby for me" Adam said before falling back unconscious.

"BABY!?"


End file.
